Warrior Shamans
by Shelly929
Summary: A year after the defeat of Zeke, Yoh, Morty and the gang are sent to a new warriors world, long after Firestar, they arrive in the territory of the new Windclan, will they last in this strange world?
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Shamans

Morty stood outside the gates of his best friend Yoh's house, leaning on a column. A year ago Morty had met Yoh in a graveyard, two days later he had found out Yoh was a Shaman, someone who can fight with ghosts. For the past year he, Yoh, and their friends had been fighting with Yoh's Guardian Ghost Amidamaru, the ghost of a great samurai. They had competed in the Shaman King tournament; along with they're other friends. Morty wasn't a Shaman, all he could do was see ghosts. But that was good enough for him.

"Morty!" There was Yoh, running out of the house, the usual smile on his face, watching him go with a glare was Anna, the spirit medium was Yoh's "Future Wife" she claimed, whatever, but she was good to have around, all her training was helping Yoh a lot.

"Hey Yoh! See ya Anna!" Morty called out, he and Yoh were going out to meet they're other friends. "Come on Yoh. Trey, Ryo, Lenny, and Lyserg are waiting, and you know that wont last long." Yoh laughed.

"I know, let's just hope Len hasn't killed them all yet. Maybe Bason can learn to calm him down." He said optimistically as they walked on their way to the graveyard at Monument hill, the same place many of them, pretty much all but Trey and Lyserg, met each other. Morty smiled as he remembered all those times. As they approached the hill Morty spotted the silhouettes of 3 teenage boys and another man on the hill.

"Come on Yoh!" He said as he ran up the stairs, his friend close behind him. As they got up there, they found a group of young Shamans waiting. A young boy with black hair that formed a point on top of his head barely acknowledged that they arrived, leaning against a tree, wile a blue haired boy with a snowboard on his back excitedly greeted them, while the other two stood watching.

"Hey Yoh, Morty, you guys are late!" Trey yelled as he ran over. Morty matched his excitement while Yoh remained relaxed and mellow as ever. Yoh glanced over at the boy leaning on the tree.

"Hey Lenny, how's Bason?" The boy opened his bright yellow eyes and smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He asked in his accent, which Morty thought sounded British. As a strong Chinese warrior ghost faded into view beside Lenny.

"Hey Bason." Yoh spoke in a very relaxed voice as his own Guardian Ghost, Amidamaru, appeared beside him. As the other spirits appeared beside their own Shamans, Morty couldn't help but envy them, oh well, he was popular enough among them. Then he saw something move past the tree. Suddenly Lenny jumped and yelled in surprise as the thing rubbed against his leg. Ryo snickered and Yoh chuckled.

"It's just a cat Len. Relax." Morty said as the little tabby purred, as if laughing at Lenny's reaction. Lenny glared at them.

"I didn't know it was there, it jumped me." He said quickly, blushing fiercely. Even Bason was chuckling. The little she-cat then meowed loudly; it was a brown and white tabby with green/yellow eyes. Then something appeared next to her, a shimmering form of a cat.

"What the-"And in a flash of white, shamans, human, cat, and ghosts vanished.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Well, my first chapter, I thought it sounded good. Reviews and recommendations are welcome, and I will remind you they will be arriving in the same time frame as my TFA warriors cross-over, a time long after Firestar's dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Windclan

"Where the heck am I?" Morty woke up to see he was beside a lake; he got up, and tried to get to his feet, but couldn't get past all fours. Then he realized there was something wrong. He looked down to see paws, not hands, and turned around to see a lashing tail. He was a cat?!

"AHHH!!!!!!" Morty screamed, it became a cat's screech.

"What's with the cat?" He heard Yoh's voice nearby; he looked over to see a brown tabby tom getting up nearby.

"Yoh?" He asked, rather panicked. The cat turned, his brown eyes relaxed, he squinted.

"Am I dreaming? Morty?" He asked, Morty then started freaking out again. Suddenly, out of the blue, another cat spoke up.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to claw your ears off before I take you to Hauntstar." It was a silver tabby she-cat, as she opened her eyes, they were revealed to be icy blue. She was blind. Morty shrunk back as Yoh stepped in front of him.

"Leave Morty alone." He snarled. The she-cat smirked.

"Nice name, what's yours?"

"Yoh, yours?"

"Jayleaf. I'm from Windclan, and you're on my territory." The she-cat's calm voice turned to a hiss as she rose to her paws to pad threateningly towards the younger cat. Yoh growled as she approached, crouching defensively. Then, out of the blue, another cat showed up, this one a large black tom with markings of a sandy color and others ginger.

"Jayleaf, I hope you were planning on chasing him off or returning him to camp."

"Either one, doesn't matter which." The she-cat growled.

"Well, I'd recommend the second one; we've got other trespassers all ready in camp." The she-cat gritted her teeth.

"And I was hoping to avoid going home for a while."

"I know, but let's go. You, try to keep up." The tom snapped, Morty peered out and the tom sighed.

"I'll carry the little one." He muttered. Morty watched as he padded closer.

"GAH!" He yowled in surprise as he felt himself being lifted by the scruff. Then they were running, really fast too. As they slowed Morty looked back to see Yoh trying to keep up with Jayleaf, the blind cat was running like an expert, avoiding every obstacle around her, while Yoh was breathing heavy and tripping constantly. Then they slowed, they were entering a small clearing. A white she-cat stood on a large boulder in the center of the clearing; she looked at the tom as he set Morty down.

"More trespassers?" She asked. The tom nodded.

"Jayleaf found them by the lake."

"Put them with the others." The tom nudged Morty towards a small group of four cats, one white, one ginger with a white underbelly, and two black. Morty looked at Yoh as they padded towards the group, the rest of the crowd watching them. Morty looked over to see Jayleaf pad over with the tom next to a cat that seemed so familiar. One of the black cats, a small tom, snarled at a grey tom nearby, who lashed out a paw to catch the smaller tom in the face with his claws. The tom shrunk back with a glare from his yellow eyes. Then, a gold colored tom padded over to the grey tom.

"Wolfheart, these cats might need something. That means you leave them alone." He spoke calmly. The grey tom snorted.

"He's just about apprentice age, what could he possibly need?" He snapped. The gold tom glared at him.

"Go hunting Wolfheart, take Gingeredstorm with you." Wolfheart stormed off, a smaller gold tom following him. The older tom turned to the little black tom.

"You ok?" The black tom nodded. The gold tom nodded in reply and leapt atop the boulder to speak to the white she-cat. She then looked at them.

"Do you need a place to stay for a while? We could provide that, the apprentice's den is empty." The black tom snorted.

"Like we need your charity?" He snapped in a British accent that was all too familiar.

"It's Lenny." Morty breathed to Yoh, who nodded. The she-cat glared at Lenny.

"I'd say you do, you're lost, probably hungry, and if I let you go one of the other clans will just kill you." She pointed out, Yoh padded over.

"Len, we should listen to her." He hissed in his ear. Len turned with wide eyes.

"Yoh?" He whispered, Yoh nodded. Lenny sighed and backed up, letting Yoh take the stage. Yoh smiled at the she-cat.

"We'll accept your offer." He said. Morty smiled at the others. Then someone snorted.

"So we're going to take in loners and kittypets like Thunderclan now?" A grey tom snapped, he was rather old, but still seemed strong enough to be afraid of, he was glaring at Morty.

"One of them is probably still a kit." He spat. Morty bristled.

"I'm not a kit!" He yowled, the grey tom jumped at the volume of the little cat's voice. Then Morty felt a tail on his shoulders and looked up to see Jayleaf beside him.

"Stormpelt, I expected better of you." She said calmly. "These cats need our help, as a medicine cat you should understand that." She glared at the tom, who turned in a huff. Jayleaf turned to pad off.

"Jayleaf. I want you to settle these 6 into the apprentices' den." The white she-cat meowed quietly. Jayleaf stopped and hissed quietly.

"Yes Hauntstar." She said through gritted teeth, turning to the group.

"Follow me, after I show you your den I'll go fetch some moss for nests." She meowed gently. Morty followed closely behind Yoh and Lenny as they padded towards a small den in the shade. Jayleaf turned away.

"Relax in there, I'll be back with the moss soon." She meowed before running out of camp. Morty turned to see Yoh looking around.

"Is everyone here?" Morty asked. Len nodded.

"Something turned us into cats and transported us here. What I want to know it where is here?" Len meowed softly. The white tom nodded then in Trey's voice spoke.

"And where are our ghosts, I'm worried about Cory." The other black tom looked away.

"I'm not worried about Tokagero; I'm worried about what's going to happen to us." He said, Morty identified this voice as Rio. That meant the ginger tabby was Lyserg. Morty sighed.

"Well, we just need to hang around until we can figure out what's happened." He meowed quietly, and then he turned as he heard Yoh clear his throat; nearby was the grey tom that had lashed out at Lenny. He padded over.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior, whoever you are, I'm sure you have reasons for being here. Starclan permit you let us in on it." He meowed his voice bitter at the last part. Then another cat shoved it's way past, it was Jayleaf, with a mouthful of moss, she dropped in and turned to the tom.

"Unless you're going to help us with making their nests, I'd recommend you get out of here Wolfheart, you've caused enough trouble today." She snapped, the tom glared at her and padded off. Jayleaf turned to the other cats.

"Come on; let's get your nests made so we can all get some rest tonight." As they worked, Trey chatted constantly, then he started asking questions.

"Do you have snow here?"

"Yeah, every leaf-bare, why?"

"I just love snow, do you?"

"No, it's cold and throws me off when hunting rabbits. Do you ever shut up?" She snapped. Trey jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry." He muttered as the she-cat continued working, finally se shook off and backed up.

"Have a nice evening everyone. Fresh-kill pile's over by the boulder." She muttered before trotting over to a small group of cats and following them inside a large den. Morty looked at the others.

"Well, whatever's going on, we definitely have a lot to figure out."

Author's Notes: Well, here you go, wait till next chapter, big surprises showing up.


End file.
